


familiar

by mischiefs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Holidays, Kissing, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefs/pseuds/mischiefs
Summary: Christmas mornings weren't anything special for Maddie. But this time, things seemed to be different.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	familiar

The lyrics of _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ played from Atticus' record player as Maddie sat by the well-decorated tree. She was still wearing her pajamas, as was her boyfriend. It was the first time she was celebrating Christmas in ages. It was hard for her to remember a time where the holidays had seemed so joyful. It had to have been when she was still young and staying with her father that she'd been this excited for Christmas. She hadn't really had much to look forward to in the recent years during the holiday. But now, she had a loving, caring boyfriend that even helped her string lights around their home. 

Said boyfriend approached Maddie with two mugs of cocoa in hand. He offered her a smile and sat down next to her. "I take it you've started to wake up a little?" Atticus asked. He handed the mug to Maddie, and she took it graciously. 

"I don't know what you mean. I've been up way longer than you," Maddie teased. Atticus laughed, rolling his eyes. He reached for a medium-sized present underneath the tree, then slid it over to his partner.

"Alright, whatever you say. I think we should get to opening these now, though. Don't wanna leave them waiting all day," he mentioned. Maddie looked at the gift, then grabbed one that was practically the same size. She gave it to Atticus as she took her present, already beginning to unwrap it. Atticus took his gift, trying to catch up to her speed. "I thought we were gonna do, like, a little countdown or something to open them at the same time," he huffed. "But this works too, I guess." His grinning expression completely contradicted the seemingly annoyed tone he had used. Maddie could easily see that he was just trying to poke fun. 

"Nope," Maddie hummed, tearing away wrapping paper. "I didn't grow up doing a countdown to open presents at the same time. Not gonna start now."

"What, never heard of making new traditions?"

Maddie just shook her head, amused. She unwrapped her present completely, revealing a blanket that she swore looked familiar. She just couldn't entirely place where she'd seen it. She smiled though, loving the soft feel of it 

"Atticus, this is so nice! It's perfect, but-"

"Uhh, Maddie?" 

Maddie lifted her head, looking at what Atticus was holding. In his hands, he held the exact same blanket as the one Maddie now had. That was why it looked familiar. Maddie let out a laugh, head tilting back slightly as she realized the situation. Atticus started grinning, joining in with her laughter. So that was why Maddie found the blanket to be familiar. They'd both gotten each other the exact same gift. 

Once their laughter was finally contained, Maddie spoke up. "We can return one if you want. Pick out a different thing," she suggested quietly. 

Atticus shook his head, already taking the tags off of his blanket. "No, I think we should keep them both. What's wrong with having the same blanket? It's comfy and soft," he replied, pulling Maddie close and wrapping her up in it.

Maddie blushed, but allowed herself to be covered in the blanket. "Only if you say so. It is pretty comfortable, I have to admit," she agreed. Atticus dipped down, kissing Maddie on her nose softly. She lifted her head, pulling Atticus into a gentle kiss. The man drew back after a few moments, gazing at his lover fondly. Their Christmas was off to a wonderful start. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a piece between two ocs, atticus and maddie! atticus is my own oc, but maddie belongs to my partner. maddie really is deserving of some happiness, especially after all she's been through.


End file.
